Close to you
by Violette Moore
Summary: Chris/Becca (Regalito de Navidad para las chicas del grupo: DSTLO Resident Evil Behind the Horror.


_**Close to you.**_

(Rebecca Chambers / Chris Redfield)

.

.

Recargada contra el barandal miraba la nieve caer en su parsimoniosa danza, el viento helado desacomodaba sus cabellos e instalaba una sensación de nostalgia en su corazón.

Antaño, adoraba admirar el paisaje y encontrarse en momentos así, donde podía ser ella misma y dejar de pensar en luchas bioterroristas y psicópatas que no se tentaban el corazón al momento de decidir quién vive y quién no.

Suspiró, abrazándose con dedos desnudos, odiándose un poco por ser tan débil, por permitirse estos pensamientos cuando todos los demás hablaban de amor, paz y fraternidad.

El amago de un anillo de bodas aún quemaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, el recuerdo de aquel hombre con sus modales refinados y su apabullante labia, le arrancaba el sueño, pero no podía decírselo a nadie porque hasta su reflejo esperaba que mostrara una madurez y una entereza que superaban a su edad.

Cerró los ojos, contando internamente hasta cien.

Había un conteo que también se repetía incesante en su mente: los minutos con sus segundos y milésimas de segundo que la separaban de ser una persona racional a convertirse en un ser irreal.

Sin embargo, a pesar del terror que la paralizaba de la cabeza a los pies, de haber dedicado todos sus rezos a un Dios en el que se aferraba a creer (pese a que su ciencia le había demostrado que no había motivo para creer) Christopher Redfield se aferró a ella. Defendió incansable a la persona que creía que era, porque siendo honestos, jamás había sido tan implacable como todos decían.

La verdadera Becca, la mujer que justo ahora, culpaba a las bajas temperaturas de que su cuerpo temblara como un cascabel. Siempre había estado segura de que no saldría con vida de esta encomienda. Es decir, su única ventaja contra el Apocalipsis había sido su intelecto más un cuerpo pequeño y veloz que se escurría con facilidad de entre las garras de sus enemigos…pero Glenn Arias la había capturado con sobrada facilidad.

Nunca fue buena con los espacios pequeños y cerrados, con la oscuridad cerniéndose lentamente a su alrededor.

Después de todos estos años, de haber perdido el contacto con William Cohen, de solicitar su traspaso para seguir combatiendo dentro de un laboratorio y no en campo abierto se iba sintiendo más y más diminuta.

No que perdiera la fe en su causa o que dejara de investigar a fin de desarrollar una vacuna universal. Se sentía fuera de lugar en el sentido de que jamás volvió a manipular un arma o luchar desesperada y angustiosamente por su vida, ver morir a alguien por delante de sus ojos y ese era exactamente el punto.

Que una parte de ella sintió empatía y lástima por Glenn.

Varias organizaciones se habían quejado abiertamente del peso en las decisiones que tomaban, los daños irreparables cada que la D.S.O o la B.S.A.A actuaban. Eliminar las amenazas y erradicar todo rastro del virus era su prioridad inmediata, pero una vez que se apagaba ese incendio y se hacía el conteo de víctimas más daños a propiedad pública y privada.

¿A quién culpaban?

El día más feliz en la vida de un hombre se transformó en el más terrible y aquí estaba ella, repitiéndose por milésima vez que al menos no fue una víctima _fatal_ de su demencia.

Pudo convertirse en algo peor, terminar en algo que literalmente _desgarraría su corazón_, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los pequeños detalles tales como: el color de sus ojos, el perfume de su cuerpo, la forma de sus dedos y la presión de los mismos sobre su cuerpo.

No había locura cuando decía que debían unir sus vidas, que eran espíritus afines, que cada uno luchaba con todo lo que tenía para salvar a este mundo.

¿El problema?

Que no era de sus labios de quien quería escucharlo.

Reprimió el llanto en cuanto sintió una presencia por detrás de su cuerpo y rogó para que el delineador y el resto del maquillaje no se hubiera arruinado en su rostro. La mujer que le devolvía la mirada estaba ataviada como en todas sus entrevistas: formal, amenazante y a pesar de todo eso: sensual.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no preguntarse si a los hombres como Christopher Redfield les gustarían las mujeres como Ada Wong. Supo que tuvieron un enfrentamiento hace poco, que él pudo asesinarla, pero no lo hizo porque la defendió el entonces prometido de su hermana menor. Leon Scott Kennedy siempre parecía orbitar alrededor de espía, pero eran muy pocas personas las que realmente la conocían.

Sonrió, muy a su pesar en cuanto la vio extenderle un maletín y se quitó las gafas oscuras para enfatizar lo obvio.

—¿Casarse en Navidad? Así o más cliché.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que es prácticamente imposible para ellos conseguir días libres.

—Muérdete la lengua o la ceremonia terminará en un _suculento_ baño de sangre.

—Creí que para evitar un escenario así, te contratamos a ti. —le sonrió ampliamente y la asiática le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

La invitó a pasar a su departamento, aún era temprano para llegar al salón y demasiado tarde para acceder a la iglesia. Esperaba que Leon entendiera que lo último que quería hacer en estos instantes era mirar de frente a _otra_ resplandeciente novia.

.

.

.

Ella jamás se había vislumbrado en un escenario así.

Con el dolor y el horror del que habían sido testigos. _¿Cómo atreverse a contraer matrimonio y traer más almas inocentes a este cruel mundo?_

Una breve charla con Sherry Birkin le recordó que las personas también se casan para tener un compañero de vida. Alguien que te espere con los brazos abiertos, que te haga sentir seguro en la adversidad, que sea su faro en la oscuridad y mientras la escuchaba, el único hombre en el que pensó, fue en Christopher Redfield.

La mariposa escarlata deslizó sus tacones de aguja sobre la alfombra blanca y anduvo con toda confianza como si conociera de palmo a palmo a su estancia.

Tal vez sí lo hacía, de lo que sabía de ella es que era una agente doble que en sus comicios se infiltró en Umbrella tan íntimamente que hasta desarrolló una relación con el hombre que supuestamente, debía detener.

Albert Wesker jamás la miró como quería que lo hiciera, siempre la utilizó como una herramienta o un peón. Afortunadamente, Ada tenía un instinto de supervivencia más afilado que el de Excella Guionne y se retiró de la línea de fuego antes de convertirse en su conejillo de indias.

Actualmente trabajaba para el gobierno como un enlace entre América y Asia, se codeaba con personas de las que comenzó a saber en cuanto sus investigaciones llegaron a cierto nivel.

Era enigmática, atrayente, perspicaz e inteligente. En cuanto sacó una botella de vino blanco de su refrigerador y llenó dos copas largas, la instó a conversar.

—Sé que nuestra _relación_ se limita a que yo te traigo las muestras que recolecto de todas partes del mundo y tú haces lo tuyo en tu flamante laboratorio, pero leí los informes, sé lo que pasó entre Glenn Arias y tú.

—¡No sucedió nada entre nosotros! —gritó, por no decir que chilló con una palpable nota de horror. Su interlocutora sonrió, como una víbora que se prepara para expeler su veneno, pero para qué lastimarla con golpes cuando eran más efectivas las palabras.

—Un _secuestro_ es todo menos nada. Soy consciente de que tal vez, soy la menos indicada para decirte esto, pero estás más pálida y aterrorizada que nunca.

—Eso es porque yo…—intentó dar con alguna explicación lógica, ser autoritaria e incluso grosera, pero así no era ella.

Terminó por aceptar la copa que le era ofrecida y beber hasta vaciar la copa. El vestido que se colocó era largo y de noche, en color azul oscuro pues algo más claro la orillaría a pensar en el atuendo que le confeccionó Arias.

Aquel vestido de novia era precioso, ignoraba cómo sería el de Claire. Sherry intentó mostrarle algunas fotografías, integrarla a la dinámica de las vaporosas Damas de Honor que preparaban despedidas de soltera, compran ramos de flores y vestidos iguales, pero si participaba en eso, se seguiría mintiendo a sí misma.

Jamás fue la chica bonita y popular del colegio, intentó hacer amigos y destacar jugando baloncesto, pero su verdadero yo la terminó por convertir en el Capitán que decide la estrategia y pocas veces participa en ella.

Ada carraspeó para llamar su atención, sentada todo lo hermosa e imponente que era en el sillón largo de su sala, una pierna doblada sobre la otra, sus pantalones de color negro pegados a sus formas como una segunda piel.

—¿Sabes? He estado en tu lugar más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. —comentó jugueteando con su copa vacía. —Primero con Albert, después con aquellos maniáticos que propagaban las Plagas, luego con Svetlana y por último con Derek C. Simmons. Te diría que son gajes del oficio ya que fui yo quién decidió ponerse las dobles máscaras, pero no siempre es así.

A veces abarco más de lo que puedo apretar y a veces entrego más de lo que pretendo recuperar, pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que necesitas a alguien con quién hablar. Una persona de tu más íntima y absoluta confianza, el único que pueda entender el dolor que te está consumiendo.

—¿Y qué sucede si el único que puede hacer eso es a quién más quiero? —preguntó segura de que ahora sí, las lágrimas arruinarían el maquillaje sencillo y discreto que se aplicó con esmero. Ada humedeció sus labios y pareció saboreó las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

—Si está destinado a ti corresponderá tus sentimientos, pero si no es así. Al menos te escuchará con comprensión y respeto.

—¿Es lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos? —la espía la miró con sorpresa, pero no se amedrentó, por el contrario, sonrió.

—Todo lo que se ha dicho o escrito sobre nosotros es mera especulación. No negaré que hay cierta _tensión_ de corte sexual, pero a mi me atraen más las _malas decisiones_ y Leon, a pesar del aura de lobo ebrio y solitario que irradia, es un hombre de hogar.

Nuestros universos nunca han colapsado de otra manera que no sea la platónica. No obstante, conocemos lo mejor y peor del otro. Quien me ha levantado de los escombros de cada espantosa decisión que he tomado, ha sido él y quién le ha salvado el trasero y obligado a regresar al camino correcto, he sido yo.

—¿Significa que te reservó un lugar especial en la recepción?

—Sobre el cuerpo frío y muerto de la ahora, _Señora Kennedy._ Escucha, nadie más que nosotros necesita entender la naturaleza de nuestra relación y nadie más que tú sabe quien puede devolver a tus mejillas el color. —Ada le guiñó un ojo y se retiró tan silenciosa e intempestivamente como había llegado. Sobre la mesilla de centro quedó su copa con el amago del colorete rojo de sus labios y en la brisa helada del viento, el suspiro de su perfume provocativo y fresco.

Estremeció y se llevó una mano al corazón.

La verdad, más que sentirse expuesta, se sintió extraña porque no era habitual que la mariposa escarlata charlara tanto.

Debía verse fatal.

O era verdad que Ada Wong había estado demasiadas veces en su lugar.

Privada de su libertad en contra de su voluntad, a expensas de lo que el destino o algún degenerado decidiera.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se comprometía? ¿Por qué es que seguía luchando?

Quizá la respuesta a todas esas preguntas estuviera en el ceño fruncido y los modos arrebatados que advirtió en Leon Scott Kennedy cuando lo reclutaron. El agente de la D.S.O quería ahogarse en licor en aquella ocasión, pero después de lo sucedido encontró la fortaleza para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

¿Ella podría hacerlo?

Un mensaje de texto por parte de Chris la orilló a intentarlo.

"_¿Todo bien Becky?" _

Muy pocas personas la llamaban así, especialmente porque aquel era el mote que le decía su madre y falleció hace algunos ayeres. Arregló su maquillaje y peinado, revisó que todo en el vestido estuviera en su lugar, se calzó las zapatillas y llamó un vehículo privado.

.

.

.

El salón era exquisito, algo extravagante y puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas pero mucho en la arquitectura le recordaba a la mansión de Spencer, el pastel era de cuatro pisos, de color blanco y decorado con enormes rosas de color rojo y azul. La mesa de regalos estaba a rebosar de presentes en todos los tamaños aunque lo más atractivo era un lanza cohetes con una peculiar beso en la superficie.

Todos los invitados eran de Terra Save, la B.S.A.A y D.S.O, si no fuera por los manteles blancos con detalles en color celeste y los letreros gigantes que enlazaban los nombres de los dos, se habría convencido de que era una fiesta de fin de año organizada por la empresa.

Los novios lucían radiantes, Claire mucho más que Leon aunque en definitiva, un traje de tres piezas, un par de zapatos lustrados y una afeitada hacían maravillas por cualquiera. Las Damas de Honor estaban por ahí sacando brillo a la pista, entre los invitados cabía destacar a Ingrid Hunnigan y Helena Harper.

Su estómago se vació y sus rodillas amenazaron con hacerla caer porque por más que buscó, no lo encontró.

Al menos no estaba con Jill Valentine o Sheva Alomar. Aquellas eran sus relaciones más prominentes (y aquí es donde volvía a sentirse mal por no tener un cuerpo tan desarrollado como la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad) seguía pareciendo una jovencita a pesar de las arrugas que cuando se preocupaba, se mostraban más en las comisuras de sus ojos y labios.

Sherry Birkin no tardó en arrastrarla a su mesa y sentarla junto a Jake Muller, hablando de juventud eterna, la rubia era una niña con el milagro de Navidad recién cumplido. Claire y Leon eran lo más parecido que llegó a tener a unas figuras paternas en su vida y _esto_ debía ser como la culminación de una especie de regalo divino.

Compartieron la cena entre charlas insípidas, música romántica y melosa de fondo. Chris estaba sentado con sus nuevos camaradas de la B.S.A.A, muy orgulloso o enternecido de que su hermanita por fin sentara cabeza. El traje de dos piezas en color azul marino combinaría muy bien con su vestido, de hecho la corbata larga parecía tener los mismos motivos que el encaje de su talle.

Dios, ¿Pero qué cosas estaba pensando?

Si sus miradas no se habían cruzado en toda la noche, mucho menos sus manos en íntimo abrazo y esto era así, porque a pesar de su decisión, aún no reunía el valor de enfrentarlo.

.

En el instante que el maestro de ceremonias anunció que la novia arrojaría el ramo, ella se retiró.

No quería verse atrapada en el ojo de ese huracán. Que la decisión de vestirse de blanco y llevar una argolla en la mano, dependiera de un movimiento al azar y no de ella.

Salió al jardín, a tomar un poco de aire fresco o a volver a culpar al viento de los temblores incontrolables de su cuerpo. Todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y volver a ser la que fue, dejar de pensar en él, pero entonces volvió a sentir una presencia tras ella.

De cerca, Chris era mucho más alto y atrayente de lo que recordaba, su barba estaba finamente recortada y sus ojos profundos y serios parecían querer traspasarla. Pensó en dibujar la sonrisa de siempre, levantar el pulgar para asegurarle que no se iba a resquebrajar, pero su compañero evidentemente, tenía otro plan.

Por el ruido del interior podía aseverar que el ramo fue capturado por Moira Burton y ahora los novios compartirían su tema, ese que hablaba únicamente de él y ella.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Chris quería decir que la música iba bien con cualquiera. Le ofreció su mano con toda la ceremonia de inclinar el cuerpo hacia el frente como el príncipe del cuento encantado.

Hace años que dejó de creer de ellos, en realidad jamás se tragó esos cuentos: polvo de hadas, zapatillas mágicas, espejos que hablan, manzanas envenenadas. No supo exactamente por qué, pero aceptó su mano. Sabía bailar, era de las pocas cosas que se podía vanagloriar: las clases de jazz y también de ballet que tomó a reducida edad, mucho antes de conocer la ambición y perversión del mundo, lo único que conservaba los matices intactos de su femineidad.

El tema de Claire y Leon era "_**Close to you"**_

_**.**_

_**¿Por qué aparecen los pájaros de repente,**_

_**cada vez que estás cerca?**_

_**Al igual que yo, anhelan estar cerca de ti.**_

_**¿Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo,**_

_**cada vez que caminas?**_

_**Al igual que yo, anhelan estar cerca de ti.**_

_**.**_

_**El día en que nacieron los ángeles se reunieron,**_

_**y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad.**_

_**Así rociaron el polvo de la luna en tu cabello de oro,**_

_**y la luz de las estrellas en tus ojos de azul.**_

_**.**_

Chris era un buen compañero de baile, su tacto gentil, respetuoso y firme, la profundidad de sus ojos quería decir que aún creía en ella, en su integridad y fortaleza y antes de que pudiera describir una vuelta entera, se aferró a él y rompió a llorar. Se lo diría todo, de la primer idea catastrófica, al sueño más perverso que amenazaba con devorar sus sentimientos.

Aniquilar el amor que no sabía desde cuando estaba sintiendo, pero que era real y tan frágil como las coronas de muérdago que decoraban el jardín y pendían sobre sus cuerpos.

—_**Violette Moore—**_

_Dedicado a las chicas del grupo: D.S.T.L.O "Resident Evil Behind the Horror"_


End file.
